Games
by Amour4TheCullenMen
Summary: Bella Develops a Crush on Emmett and comes to a situation where she cant hide anymore. Edward and the rest go to visit a freindly coven of theres, and a certain someone's left behind. I suck at summaries! one-shot. Em/B. R&R. hope ya like ;


**I don't own Twilight. Do I want to? Yes. Would it complete my life? Hell yes. Does Stephanie Meyer own it? Yes. Yes she does.**

**This just popped into my sick little head. Rated M because this is a oneshot Don't like it don't read.**

**But for all of you sick bastards like me, r&r.**

**Be nice, this is the first lemon I've actually posted on here. **

*BPOV*

I did more than Hated Emmett . I despised of him. Why you ask? Because I wanted him. As in I wanted him physically.

I'm still human, Edward and I are married, and he hasn't exactly had sex with me yet. If he does, he'll start, and stop because I moan.

He thinks he's hurting me, even though that's not the case at all. I've had a little crush on Emmett Ever since I walked in on him

A couple months ago. He was coming out of the shower, and my pathetic human ears couldn't hear.

He was in nothing but a towel, dripping wet. I've avoided him ever since. I live with the Cullen's, and that's hard to do. Especially with Emmett.

Charlie And Renee fell back in love, after Phil died of a stroke. And Charlie moved to Florida, thinking I'm in college here in Forks.

I loved life here. We always have money, and can do whatever we want. I enjoy taking vacations on beaches and having fun.

I couldn't ask for more, really. But I do. And I will. Edward doesn't even 'sleep' in the same bed with me anymore.

He watches me from the couch while I sleep in the bed he had built for me a couple years back. Truth be told, when Edward and Everyone else went hunting,

I was bored. I got bored a lot. They got to do vampire things that I couldn't. That was another thing I was pissed at Edward for.

He broke his promise. He promises he'd change me, he swore. But it just got _old. _So I gave up, and looked on the Brightside.

I don't know how long the Brightside will last. Especially since the Cullen's are going to visit one of their friend covens in Egypt.

He says they feed off humans. And from the past experience with James, I'm not safe at all. He 'doesn't want to lose me.'

Edward obviously doesn't trust me to be here by myself, so he leaves me here with the one and only Emmett.

Emmett's the biggest, strongest, and most care free about the coven. Edward said he wished to see his friends.

Emmett was perfect for watching me of course, but it would be hard since I had my little crush on him. It would be very hard. Very, Very hard.

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward's cold lips on my cheek. "I love you Bella. I will try my best to have fun without you. Have fun, love."

I hugged him tightly to my chest, smooching his neck. "I love you too." I said, though it wasn't true.

He waved one last time, and then they were gone. I sat there, on the couch bored out of my mind. My stomach made a disgusting grumbling sound.

I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. I flicked the light on and looked into the refrigerator. I always smiled

when I opened the fridge. I smiled because houses full of vampires were kind enough to put human food in here for me.

I basically inhaled a sandwich and chips, full from even that. I had alot on my mind. And I had a lot to think about.

Maybe sleeping would help. Help, get things off my mind, help me escape from Emmett… I did a fake yawn and made my way to the bed.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling, even more bored than before. _Maybe I should shower_. I thought to myself, grabbing a towel and

Making my way to the bathroom. I saw the TV light shining from downstairs, so I knew to avoid it down there.

I closed the door behind me, stripping and jumping into the hot water. I used my regular lavender wash and towel dried my hair.

It was now still damp and in its regular waves down my back. I did another fake yawn and exited the bathroom, making my way back to 'my' room.

I cracked the door a tiny bit before sliding back under the covers and closing my eyes, hoping to get to sleep.

I tossed and turned for hours, sweating from all the thinking about Emmett. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hide my feelings anymore, even though they could never be expressed.

I just couldn't do it. So I cried. Cried until no more tears would full, and pulled my knees to my chest, hanging my head low.

Finally, I exited the room and tip toed down the stairs. It was dark, so I figured Emmett was upstairs, so I walked casually to the kitchen.

I flicked the light on and nearly shit myself. There Was Emmett, in a black T shirt and Boxers. He had his head in his hands and was definitely in deep thought.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered, turning around and starting my way out of the kitchen. I gasped loudly when his ice like hands grabbed my arms and swung me around.

"Dammit! Bella just stop! Okay stop!" his breath fanned me in the face, and his loud voice making my ears ring.

"W-w-w-what?" I whispered my voice far too weak to really speak. He sighed loudly. I saw the pain and anger behind his golden orbs.

"Avoiding me, Bella. Walking the other way when you see me, I and acting like you don't know what's going on between us."

Everything he said was true. And I knew it was true. I was wrong for everything that I had done to him, and I deserved a fucking slap in the face.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, finding my arms wrapped around his giant form. Buried my face in his neck, smelling the precious sweet scent that came off of him.

It made me dizzy. _He _made me dizzy. And I couldn't do that. I couldn't betray Edward, I wouldn't. But I couldn't sit around pretending that I didn't have _needs_.

I tried pulling away, but he only held me tighter, which made it even me difficult to stay away. "Bella?" his voice was serious.

It wasn't the usual goofy voice you'd hear from him. It was needy, wanting, and just what I needed. "Hmm?" I mumbled into his neck. "I can't let you go. "

Those words tore me apart. They made places ache that I didn't know could. The next words to come out of my mouth were obvious,

and they had needed to be said for a very long time. "I don't want you to." I said, squeezing his stone form closer to me.

He lifted me up, my legs wrapped around his waist. He flicked off the kitchen light with his hand, and in a flash we were slowly moving up the stairs.

He walked down the hall to his room. It smelled just like him, his sweet, sweet smell. He placed me under the (from what I could see and feel) silky dark covers.

He slipped in next to me and wrapped me in his arms again. I could have stayed like that forever. In his arms. Not Edward's, but Emmett's strong, welcoming arms.

He put his cool fingers through my hair, caressing my cheek with his other. His face was gorgeous in the moonlight. I could get lost in his eyes.

And it felt like I did. I pulled into his arms, laying my head against his chest, breathing in more of his addictive scent.

I was so selfish, because I wanted more. I needed more. "Emmett." I whispered, needing his voice to fill my ears. "Yeah?"

he whispered back, his tone still exactly what I craved. "i-i… please… kiss me?" I asked. "Please, let me."

His voice was low and husky, filled with the butterflies that I felt in my stomach. And then he did exactly what I asked for, except it was more than that.

His lips molded on mine. They felt soft and tender, more than I imagined. His lips moved in sync inside of mine, and tasted sweeter than he smelled.

I could never describe it, it was on a new level of amazing. His lips sucked and nibbled at my bottom lip, while my tongue traced over his. He opened his mouth,

and the kissing got more intense. His tongue was amazing; I couldn't get enough of it. I never wanted to let go. But I pulled back for air.

I looked down to discover my chest was heaving, and I was panting. His breathing was just as hard as mine was, maybe harder.

"Shit." He whispered. Shit was right. I couldn't do that again. If I did that again, I would lose my husband. And what made this all worse was that I didn't care.

As if reading my mind, his next words matched my mind. "Bella, please… please… sleep. Sleep before I ruin everything."

His voice was basically a whimper. And I couldn't take it. I couldn't take hearing how much he wanted and needed me. Because it was just as much as I needed him.

And that's when I really fucked up. I climbed on top of Emmett, straddling him. This wasn't a good idea. Because under my large top for a gown was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

And I could feel his throbbing member on my soaking womanhood through the thin clothe of his boxers. "Bell- … Holy fuck."

His voice went to speech to a moan and it didn't help me In the situation I was in. I was digging myself deeper into a hole.

_Don't do it Bella. Don't do it. Don't do it Bella. Don't do it Bella. Don't do it._ I had to chant these words in my mind.

I chanted them as hard as I could to keep myself from having a tantrum like a child. "I… should go get some water." I said, sprinting for the door.

I was surprised and relieved when he didn't pull me back to the bed. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and gulped down some water.

I was still barely breathing. It just sucked that he was so _Emmett._ I would never think of him the same again after this, ever… I flicked off the kitchen light,

going in the living room and watching MTV for a couple hours.

…..

I walked to the bathroom & splashed water on my face, hoping it would help. But it only made it worse. I couldn't even use the bathroom.

I sat on the sink and put my head in my hands. _Just go back and apologize. _Right. I was going to go back into the room and just apologize.

I sighed before walking back into his room. He was laying there on his back, his eyes closed as if sleeping. I slipped in back under the covers on the far side of the bed.

"Im just lonely." I lied. I really didn't want to sleep in any other bed but his. "Dido." His voice was filled with pain, and it made me feel like a knife had been jabbed in my stomach.

"I'm really sorry for earlier, Em…" I trailed off. "Its okay, Bella… But just, please, please don't mention anything about that.

Because I will take you right here and not give a damn about the consequences." That shut me up. At least it shut my mouth up, but not my, er... situation.

_I'll take you right here and not care about the consequences._ The words wrapped in my brain, those words owned me... and my cunt.

I knew he smelled me when he gasped. "You've really, really, fucked up now." He said, attacking my lips again.

This time it wasn't soft either. It was rough, and better than the first. His tongue plunged deep into my mouth, and I let it.

His cold tongue felt like an electrifying fire filling my mouth, and I didn't care. He felt _warm_. He wasn't like stone, he was soft,

and every part of him my hands stung to touch. My hands knotted in his hair while his hands roughly cupped my ass.

My throat betrayed me by erupting a loud moan into his mouth. I pulled away for air, one last try. "Emmett...-",

"no. no more fucking games!" His voice was commanding, and like the silk of the sheets touching every part of my body

. He ripped my gown into tiny shreds across the dark bed. I pulled the sheet to hide myself, but he took the sheet and threw it to the floor.

He cupped my breast in his hand before taking my pebble like nipple in his mouth, he twirled his tongue in circles around it and I couldn't help but moan.

"Please... We... Cant..." I gasped out, sitting up. He responded by kissing me again, as passionate and rough as the first.

I found my hands traveling up his shirt, roaming over his chiseled chest. He ripped off his shirt with a growl. He was aggressive.

And what it made it worse was that I liked it. The sight of Emmett Shirtless was nothing I've ever seen.

Every bicep glistened in the bright moonlight, making him more beautiful than I had ever seen before.

He flashed me his dimples again, making me blush. He chuckled. It was like music, and I leaned in and kissed him again.

I pushed him onto his back, straddling him. "I… should… make… up... For the past few weeks..." I gasped between kisses.

I moved my hand to his throbbing tent in his pants. "Bella… "He whispered, his protest failing because of all the lust I heard in his beautiful voice.

I slid his boxers to his ankles and he kicked them off easily. I took his large beautiful cock in my hand and began to rub him.

He jerked upward into my hand, grunting with every squeeze. I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to taste him.

I lowered my head to his dick and sucked him in. He groaned loudly. "Bella!" he gasped. I had never done this before.

But with Emmett, it felt like I had been doing this forever. I sucked him harder, bobbing head up and down, using my other hand to stroke what I couldn't fit in my mouth.

"Bella, Get back!" he grunted loudly. And the little grunt only made me suck even harder. I flicked my tongue into swift circles around his tip.

I felt his muscled tighten. "Fucking Shit!" he yelled. I did it in a faster motion and bobbed my head at a quicker paste. "Bella... You... back… up..."

he breathed out, his moaned sticking to my eardrums like glue. "FUCCCCKKK!" he erupted loudly as his orgasm hit him.

His surprisingly warm seed shot down my throat, and the taste was even better than his mouth. I let go of him with a pop and looked up at him.

He slowed down and kissed my neck. "Bella…. Was more than amazing." he groaned into my neck. " I need you, now, Emmett."

I begged. "your wish is my fucking command. " he whispered, Lowering my on his cock. He filed every aching hole in my body,

he patched every scar I've ever felt. I moaned louder than I ever have and became un controllable of balance

. He held my hips as he slammed into me roughly from the bottom. "so fucking wet.. And warm." He grunted out.

I was on my knees and he filled me impossibly deeper. I kept a tight grip on the head bored for balance. "Arrgghhh! Emmett!" I moaned all too loudly.

He thrust into me hard. It was everything I would ever need. I say different stars from the burst of pleasure that erupted in my body.

I was getting close, and I could feel my walls tightening. He pounded deeper, the bed rattling with every fast thrust.

I was sweating now, and my hair was a mess. "Bella, Come with me." He huskily whispered. I gave in completely.

I rested my head on the cold black wood and moaned and groaned with every little move he made.

I wasn't going to come close to lasting much longer. I screamed as my walls comfortably clenched around him.

He squirted his seed far into my body. He plopped onto me with a smack, both of us panting. He flipped me over, rapping my in his large arms.

"Damn." He breathed out, before another make out session. This was a night I would never remember,

and now every time I slept with Edward, I'd think of Emmett. And again, I didn't care.

"Night, Bells." He said, kissing my forehead. "Goodnight Emmett." I kissed him one more time before falling asleep in his arms.

**R&R! thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
